


[CLex]偷听

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [89]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Conner现在就想分家搬出去。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]偷听

[CLex]偷听  
Eavesdrop  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

偷听  
某日， Conner偶然听到他俩已经结婚的父亲的窃窃私语，  
剪子包袱锤,今天谁干谁。  
石头剪子布，谁把谁干服。  
—二三四五，谁干谁做主。  
六七八九十，谁干谁干湿。  
九九八十一,今天谁当一。  
六六三十六，今天谁当受。  
七七四十九，看谁更持久。  
八八六十四，冲抽插拔刺。  
等等等等，污言秽语，林林总总，莫衷一是。  
Conner现在就想分家搬出去。


End file.
